Coffee Shop
by armsaroundmyneck
Summary: The 'gang' hang out at their nearby coffee shop, but who exactly are the gang? And what will happen inside of it? Read and find out. COMPLETE.
1. the hang out

**Hi, this is ny new story after just finished 'You've Got To Be Kidding Me'.**

**If you've ever seen the TV show Friends, this is kind of what it's meant to be like, the setting of it.**

**Enjoy and review.**

* * *

"The usual please, Nev and ooh, what are these?" the young woman pointed at one of the pastries behind the counter.

"Danish pastries, baked fresh this morning." the man who didn't look much older than her, flashed her a smile.

"I'll take one of those as well then!" she started to root around in her handbag for her purse, "Oh where is it?" The woman dropped her bag on the counter and started to tip its contents onto the counter. From it emerged a day planner, a hairbrush, make-up bag, mobile phone, assorted pens and then finally out came her purse. She held it up in triumph. Opening it, she took out £3.00 and paid the man, "Keep the change." she smiled and went to take her normal seat her and her friends normally occupied.

The woman, whose name was Hermione sat down on one of the purple cushioned arm chairs and sipped at her warm drink. She closed her eyes as she drank, taking in the taste and savouring it. The coffee shop was one of her favourite places in the world. It was never very busy and thats just the way she liked it. Large, plush arm chairs were dotted around the room with a couple of sofas here and there too. Both sets of comfortable seats were always covered in cushions of all shapes, sizes and colours making it incredibly comfortable. Of course there were the wooden tables occupying the small building with wooden chairs to match. Brick walls surrounded her, covered in vinatge posters from all over the world, encased in golden and bronze frames. Hermione opened the book she had been carrying around with her, Bridget Jone's Diary by Helen Fielding. It was absolutely brilliant, she was loving every minute of it! She began to read, completely taken over by it, but suddenly brought back to the real world by a small peck on the cheek.

"Oh, hello." she smiled at her best friend of nine years who perched herself on the edge of the sofa next to her. Ginny Weasley was still as beautiful as she had been all those years back a Hogwarts except she had now 'matured' and become even more lovely.

"I'll just go get a drink and say hi to Neville." Ginny said as she made her way to the counter to get a drink. Hermione decided that now was the time to get in a few more pages of her book, as it was only polite to stop reading when her friend returned. She had only gotten half way down the page when someone whispered a quick "Boo." in her ear.

"Ronald!" Hermione exclaimed as the red-head strode past her laughing, followed by Harry who said a quick hello then went to join Ron and Ginny by the counter. "It's not funny!"

The four of them had always met up here, it was the norm for them to come here in the mornings and stay till about five later that day. They would drink, talk, read and catch up in the coffee shop. But i wasn't only those three she had stayed in touch with from Hogwarts. Blaise, Ginnys fiancee would often join them along with Draco, who was in fact Hermione's long term lover. Crabbe and Goyle had also joined them on occasion and had fitted in quite well. Their differences between the Slytherins and Gryffindors had been lost after the battle at Hogwarts in their seventh year. Neville and Luna, who coinsidently owned the coffee shop had settled down and had a baby on the way, would join them too. The ten of them were a close knit group. They would go for meals together, the girls shopped together, the boys went to Quidditch matches together. As I said, they were close.

As today was a Monday, Hermione and as we know Ginny, Ron and Harry didn't have work today. Hermione was a magazine editor so she could work from the coffee shop or home anyway. Ginny was an aspiring artist so just worked whenever she felt creative enough. Ron was a script writer for a wizarding world television show called 'Gracious'. Harry was currently looking for a job. He would help here and there with companies but had never been able to hold down a real job. Suddenly Hermione's phone started to ring,

"Hello beautiful." a mysterious voice spoke on the other end.

Hermione giggled, "Hi Draco. Are you on your way?"

"Yes, yes I am. I just have to finish up some papers, I'll be there in ten or less." he replied. Draco was now an extremely well thought of lawyer, he handled all the big cases. Words couldn't describe how proud she was of him.

"Okay, see you in a bit. Love you." she spoke into the phone.

"Love you too, bye!" and with that, Draco hung up.

Hermione set the phone down on the nearby table and looked around, Ginny and Ron were making their way back to the sofa and Harry was talking to Luna who had appeared from behind the counter. Luna's swollen stomach was huge now, she had always been a skinny girl all the way through Hogwarts and then through college, it now looked odd to see her so large and round. Although pregnant, she was still as pretty and naive looking as she had been when she was younger, although she had matured a great deal, she still had her eccentric and loveable personality. Hermione remembered the day Neville had proposed to her, not two years ago. It had been a warm summers day and the whole 'gang' we're all sat in a park not too far from Blaise's apartment. They we're all enjoying a picinc made up of assorted sandwiches, crisps, sausages rolls etc. The champange was out and everyone was celebrating Draco's promotion. When all of a sudden Neville stood up, and lifted Luna with him, the poor thing had no idea anything was going on. He bent down slowly on one knee, and produced a blue velvet box from his pocket.

"Loony Lovegood, will you marry me?" he beamed at her.

"Did the wrackspurts put you up to this?" she laughed. Neville looked bemused. "Of course I will, silly!"

Everyone always commented on what a wonderful couple they made, and how lucky their children we're going to be. Hermione could never disagree with comments like these. Neville would of course, support the family well with his coffee shop which had recieved excellent reviews when it had been sought out by a newspaper.

"Going to be twins!" Harry said excitedly, as he sat down next to her with a steaming cup of tea, he timidly took a sip of it.

"Oh, how sweet. I must go talk to her later, see if she needs anything doing." Hermione replied. She glanced out of the window, sure she caught a glimpse of a pale man with brilliant blonde hair pass past it.

"Will Blaise be coming with Draco do you think?" Ginny asked her, turning her attention away from the window.

"I'm sure they will, they normally do. They're pretty much inseperable aren't they?" Hermione laughed, but then stopped as a sudden cold passed over her making her shiver. "Neville? Mind if we put the fire on?" she asked, pointing at the fireplace close to her.

"Go for it." he smiled then turned his attention back to his wife and customers.

Harry stood up and set his mug down on the large wooden coffee table opposite him. He pushed a button on the guard and it suddenly burst into dancing flames warming the room up immediately. Hermione nodded a quick thank you and sunk lower into the armchair, pressing her own mug against her lips. The door to the shop suddenly opened letting a cold draft of wind flow through.

"Mione we need to go." Ginny looked at her, holidng her phone tightly in her fist. Sensing the serious of Ginny's tone she stood up quickly, picked up her bag and book and ran after the red-head, out of the shop and down the street.

"Ginerva Weasley-soon-to-be-Zabini, whats going on?" Hermione asked her, panting.

"Blaise has been in a crash, we need to get to the hospital now." she said quietly with tears in her eyes, "Taxi!" she shouted, putting her hand up in the air. The taxi swerved up to them, and asked them where they wanted to go.

"Hospital, please it's an emergency." Hermione spoke to her friend. They scootched onto the back seat of the taxi and sat there in silence, apart from the occasion sob of Ginnys. "Wait, Blaise and Draco we're coming together wern't they? Oh my god. Draco wasn't in the crash was he?! How come I didn't get told?"

"Mione, check you're mobile thats how the hospital got in touch with me."

Hermione quickly unzipped her handbag, expexting to see her phone perched on te top of the rest of the stuff in her bag. Then a thought flashed into her mind, _set the phone down on the nearby table and looked around_. Her phone was still on the table, she'd forgotten to pick it up. What if Draco was in hospital and she didn't know. Hermione and Ginny both burst into tears again, hugging each other for support. The taxi pulled up outside the hospital, and after a quick payment they made it through the doors into the white building.

"Can I help you?" the man at the desk asked them, he looked as though he would have been a nurse, but they didn't have time to check.

"Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy. Where are they?" Ginny asked desperately.

"Oh." The man said in a quiet voice, he typed something into his computer and asked them to follow him.

* * *

**Good, bad? What did you think?**


	2. the tears well up

**Chapter two up now. **

**Please review if you read.**

* * *

As soon as the silver elevator doors opened, Hermione and Ginny grabbed one anothers hands and began to run down the corridor. The nurse, on their way up had told them Draco and Blaise were situated in room fifty-four on the fifth level of the hospital. The hospital was a horrible place, everything in it was coloured either grey, white or green. It made Hermione feel even more sick than she already was. On her left we're the even numbered doors, and to her right the odd numbers, fifty-four was even so she told Ginny to concentrate on the left hand side. Ginny nodded in reply, not really wanting to talk to anyone at this moment in time. When they finally reached the disgusting green coloured door, they looked at each and took a deep breath before entering, trying to prepare themselves for the worst. 

"Are you ready?" Ginny looked at her, holding back tears.

"No." Hermione tried to laugh, she gave Ginnys hand a quick squeeze before opening the door. She closed her eyes as she walked through into the room. She had never liked hospitals, not since she had been admitted in last year.

Draco and herself had wanted to have a traditional muggle christmas, well to be honest she had wanted to and Draco had just agreed to keep her happy. Christmas Eve, the sky was dark, but the light of the many stars lit it up. Snow was falling heavily, landing on the ground and sticking. Both of them we're wrapped up warmly in scarves, gloves, hats and coats. Dracos arm was coiled round Hermione's waist and her head was resting on his broad shoulder.

"How about we take a shortcut to the apartment?" Draco smiled at her.

"I promised them we wouldn't be late, Dray." Hermione dissaproved of his idea, the last time they'd taken one of his shortcuts they'd ended up sat in a pub full of drunken idiots swearing and shouting obnoxiously at a match that was going on on the television.

"Oh come on, its shorter I swear," Draco stopped her and pointed to a little stone bridge that rested over a frozen over pond and let to a nearby farmers field. "You see, it wont take us any longer than ten minutes."

She looked doubtful, but she knew she could trust him. "Okay." she laughed, shaking her head. The couple continued to walk, getting closer and closer to the little stone bridge. It didn't look safe at all, stones we're missing from all sides, moss was growing on it, making it slippery and the fact that it was suspended above a frozen water didn't make her feel any more confident. With Draco's hand placed firmly on the small of her back and his other hand holding hers he gently walked her over the bridge. Once they'd got across he turned to her,

"See, it wasn't so bad was it?" she couldn't disagree with him, she just blushed and started to walk ahead. "Wait for me!" he called after her.

Hermione, seeing that he was trying to catch up, started to walk faster away, laughing as she did so. Taunts of 'i'm going to get you' and 'you can run 'Mione but you can't hide!" drifted to her ears. Drac began to give chase, Hermione shrieked and broke into a run, her scarf billowing behind her.

They were now running through the farmers field, as it was night time and dark, Hermione couldn't really make out where she was going but thought it was safe to just travel in a straight line. She looked behind her, her chocolate orbs searching for the blonde male that was supposedly following her. He wasn't far behind her now, maybe five or six metres away, a devious grin on his face. Hermione was about to smile back at him when suddenly her foot slipped down a hole, causing her to trip up. As she fell to the cold, frosty grass she had an almighty crack, she screamed out in pain. Hermione saw the grin instantly fly off Draco's face as he sped up towards her calling out her name. Hermione lay, her leg felt as though someone was hacking at it with a hammer or some other hard impliment, the pain was excrucitating. All of a sudden she felt two strong arms slip underneath her legs and one under her arms, she was being lifted off the ground. She made a small howling noise as she felt her leg go limp beneath her, she was sure it was broken.

"Don't worry love, i've got you." Draco whispered into her hair. He then carried her all the way to a nearby house, ringing an ambulance when they reached it. The doctors comfirmed her suspicion, she had broken her leg. They made her stay in that dingy hospital for two days straight so they could observe her leg. Draco didn't leave her side once. Although, she had felt much better with him sat next to her, holding her hand she had hated that hospital. The way it smelt, the way it looked, the people in it, everything.

"Hermione?" a familiar voice brought her out of her trance like state.

"Draco!" she squealed happily at the man sat in the chair opposite her, she ran over to him and threw herself into his arms. "I'm so happy you're okay! But, wheres Blaise?" she asked, looking around the room expecting to his smiling face.

Ginny suddenly let out a scream from the entrance to the room. Hermione looked from Ginny to Draco, who just shrugged his shoulders, not knowing what was going on either. Hermione slowly walked over to where Ginny was looking, her black heels tapping on the plastic flooring as she did so. A man was being wheeled down the corridor towards them, waving at them with his cast. The red-head started to make her way towards the man, tears of happiness rolling down her pink cheeks. When she reached him she threw her arms around his neck and began to kiss every inch of his face.

"I love you." Blaise said, once she had stopped.

"I'm so glad you're okay, what happened? I thought you were dead!" Ginny said anxiously.

"Look, once we've got into the room I'll explain what happened okay." he replied, he grabbed her hand and pulled her down to his level and pecked her on the cheek. Hermione who had been leaning against the door frame retreated back into the room and went to sit by Draco who she noticed had not moved.

* * *

**Ooh! Why had Draco not moved I wonder? **

**And what actually happened to cause the crash and what are the consequences?**

**Find out in the next chapter, please review. It does encourage me to continue writing.**


	3. it's the tree's fault

**New chapter, make sure you review!**

* * *

Ginny carefully with the help of a nurse, lifted Blaise out of his wheelchair and onto the bed, laying him down softly. The nurse left after that, leaving Ginny to perch on the end of the bed, until Blaise wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. 

"Much better." he smiled at her. Then they both turned to the couple that were sat across the dimly lighted room they were sat in. Draco was sat in a plastic green chair and Hermione was sat on his lap, hanging on for dear life as in never wanting to let him go. Hermione's black pencil skirt, and tight green silk blouse was probably making it uncomforatble to sit in the position she was in, but she didn't complain at all.

"So, what actually happened?" Ginny piped up.

Blaise and Draco both looked at each, not knowing which on them to speak up, Draco nodded his head at his friend. Blaise propped himself up higher on the pillows behind him and began to speak,

"We'd just finished the paperwork and...

'Draco come on, we're going to be late!" Blaise lent over and honked the horn of Draco's mercedes. A pale figure came running out of the building, a folder in one, a pile of papers that were slowly slipping from his fingertips in the other. He wrenched the car door open skillfully using his elbow and hopped inside, not wanting to face his girlfriends wrath if he was late. Once he had made himself comfortable in the drivers seat, he turned the ignition and they were off.

'I just have to make a quick stop along the way, it wont take long. I just want to pick up some flowers for Hermione, she's been working quite hard recently you know." he told Blaise as he swerved round a corner. Spinning the wheel with ease, Draco then lowered his head as he fiddled with the buttons on the radio. Pressing one after the other, trying to find 'his' radio station. 'Come on, come on.' Draco persisted, eyebrows furrowed. He pressed another button and smiled happily with himself and sat up again. As he did so, his eyes widened to the size of saucers as Blaise screamed his name. In front of them in the road, three little boys we're playing football. Draco spun the wheel, in desperation, faster and faster. The car was screeching to the left, as the boys screamed and ran away with their ball. Suddenly their was a loud crash as the bonnet slammed into a tree. Both the driver and passenger we're flung from their seats and through the windscreen. Then everything when black.

"It's all my fault!" Hermione cried, her tears fell onto Draco's fresh cuts and he winced as they did so.

"No, no!" Blaise said, "It was no ones fault, okay. Lets just blame the tree!" he joked, trying to lighten to mood.

"But if Draco hadn't tried to get me flowers then you wouldn't be crippled!" Hermione argued as Ginny turned on the water-works again. Blaise began to laugh, making his fiancee look at him astonished,

"Crippled? Ahahah. Hermione, I've just twisted my ankle. I was in the wheelchair because it was a bit of a trek from the second floor!"

"Well, what about you? How are you?" she turned to Draco.

"Just a couple of stitches and bruises." he grinned. Hermione gasped.

"So you're both going to be okay?" Ginny asked, rubbing her eye with her finger. Both men nodded their heads, and laughed again at how the women had both over-reacted. Hermione and Ginny both had to join in after a while, thinking of how stupid they'd been.

"Just think we'll be back in here again soon, won't we?" Hermione said out loud to no one in particular.

"What, why?" Draco asked her, jolting his knee causing Hermione to jump a bit.

"Luna's and Neville's baby." she smiled.

* * *

It had been a week since the crash. Draco and Blaise had both gone for a check up a couple of days after and everything was pretty mcuh back to normal. Hermione and Draco we're sat in the coffee shop to escape the terrential rain that was hammering down outside. It was banging against the windows so violently, they were both sure it could have broken the glass.The fire was lit in front of them, giving off warm waves. Hermione was curled up on the seat, Draco's arm wrapped around her, sipping a warm caramel latte. 

"Mmmm." she moaned into the mug.

"Hermione, I know i'm simply divine and of course delicously gorgeous, but goodness me we're in public!" Draco said so sincerely, Hermione couldn't tell for a second whether he was joking or not.

Just then, the door to the shop opened up, they both peeked over the edge of the sofa to see who it was. It was Crabbe and Goyle obviously on their lunch break. Ever since meeting at Hogwarts they had been inspererable. They now worked together as security guards at a nearby pub called The Bulls Ring.

"Alright, lovebirds? We jus' seen Blaise n' Gin comim' down the road, sure I saw 'Arry as well, but yer can never be too sure can yer?" Crabbe laughed. Hermione sat up giving them both room to sit down. Just as Crabbe had said, not a minute later a very wet threesome walked through the door, shivering from the cold. Goyle grinned at them and waved his hand gaily.

"Where's Ron?" Harry asked as he peeled his soaking coat off and hung it on the stand.

"Haven't seen nor spoken to him in a while." Blaise answered him.

The group all looked at each other with mystified looks on their faces, all wondering the same thing.

* * *

**Quite short I know,**

**But, where's Ron and why does nobody know where he is.**

**Also Luna's baby is due any day now.**

**New chapter up sometime tonight or maybe tomorrow.**


	4. better than good, amazing!

**This is the last chapter now.**

**Enjoy and review, as always!**

* * *

"OH EM GEE HARRY! GUESS WHERE I AM?!" Ron screamed down the phone. 

"Ron! It's three bloody a.m! What the hell do you want?" Harry yelled back groggily.

"I'm in Disneyland!"

Harry bolt up and sat straight, mouth agape and eyes wide, "Disneyland?! What are you doing there for gods sake?!"

"Well you see, I got a bit bored and thought lets throw caution to the wind!" Ron said.

"So you went to Disneyland? Ron we've been worried sick for the past couple of days."

"Well, I invited you all to come with me!"

"No you didn't!" Harry was exasperated.

"Oh yeah, well I was _going_ to! Oh my effing god its Mickey effing Mouse!" Ron got distracted.

"Goodbye Ronald." Harry shook his head and put the phone back in its holder. How Ron passed his N.E.W.T's Harry would never understand, he was completely out of it. Maybe he's on drugs...he thought as he drifted off into a quiet slumber.

* * *

"He's where?!" Ginny almost spat out her tea back into the mug as she sat down. Neville and Luna walked over towards them and sat on the nearby chairs next to the group, wanting to know what had happend. 

"Disneyland." Harry repeated for what seemed to be the hundredth time today.

Draco shook his head, "The complete prat." he laughed. Everyone began to chuckle, thinking of Ron running round the childrens park, most probably harassing the men in suits.

"Um, guys." Luna looked around, slighly worried. "The babies coming." she said in her dreamy voice.

"The baby!" both Hermione and Ginny cried, rushing over to the blondes side. "Neville, go get the car!" Hermione advised him. Neville was twittering with excitement something about 'im going to be a daddy hi hip hooray!'.

Draco and Blaise looked at each other after watching Neville's 'cheerful' exit, they too stood up and went outside. Before leaving Blaise quickly pecked Ginny on the cheek and informed here they were going to call a taxi to the hospital, instead of travelling with Luna. As the two men left, Hermione turned back to the pregnant blonde,

"How does it feel? Is it hurting?" she asked sympathetically.

"Oh, no." Luna waved the thought off and gently rubbed her stomach, "In fact, I've got such big butterflies in my stomach they're probably blocking out the pain!" she laughed.

Suddenly Neville came running back through the door, panting and sweating, he looked in a worse state than his wife! He took her hand and gently led her out of the coffee shop and into the waiting car. Before they sped off he threw the keys at Hermione,

"Lock up for us, Mione. Thanks!" and ran out again, not waiting for an answer, followed by Harry.

Both women, after this hurried round the shop, turning off machines and lights. Locking the doors to the bathrooms and back room. When they had finished they grabbed both their own and their partners coats and ran out just as Neville had done. When they'd reached the outside they saw Blaise and Draco sticking their hand out and yelling obscene comments at a taxi driver that had just driven past them. Hermione shot a glare at them both and rolled her eyes, causing them both to stop. The red-head and brunette hurried across the street clutching the coats.

* * *

The five of them sat in the waiting room as Neville paced the room, wringing his hands together. He was muttering to himself, and no one could really make out what he was saying, they just left him to his thoughts and carried on with their own conversation. 

"I want a baby!" Ginny whined, as Blaise looked flabbergasted.

"Y-y-y-you wan-n-n-t a what?!" he stuttered.

"A baby! If Luna doesn't want hers do you think she'll give it to us?" Ginny asked innocently as everyones jaws dropped. Cries of 'Ginerva Weasley!" echoed around the room. Everyone laughed, they couldn't believe she had actually asked that, luckily Neville hadn't heard.

The hands on the clock ticked away, several hours passed and there was still no news. It was about 11 p.m that night when a nurse, beaming happily at everyone rushed into the waiting room and informed them all Luna had given birth to two beautiful little boys called Noah and Leo (Neville and Luna had previously picked the names). Everyone in the room cooed and gasped when they heard the news, all apart from Neville who ran down the corridor towards the room the nurse had emerged from screaming,

"Daddy's coming!" at the top of his voice.

"Better ring Ronald." Hermione sighed, sad that he had missed such a wonderful moment.

"Oh no you don't!" he said between breaths as he ran into the waiting room, clearly out of breath. He later went on to explain Draco and Blaise when saying they were going to ring for a taxi had actually rung Ron to tell him to get his ass on the next plane that came.

"Was Disneyland good to you?" Harry asked him grinning.

"It was better than good it was AMAZING! Lunas and Nevs kids are so going there with me when they get older!" Ron babbled.

"You lot?" Neville had returned. "Would you like to come see you're nephews?" he laughed. Hermione gripped Draco's arm tightly in excitement. Ron and Harry smiled at one another as did Ginny to Blaise.

Noah and Leo we're going to be brought up in a wonderful environment.

* * *

**The End.**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
